


Namesake

by Daydreaming_Angel



Series: Winchester Siblings Part 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post Finale, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/pseuds/Daydreaming_Angel
Summary: How the newest generation of Winchester's were named.
Series: Winchester Siblings Part 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022766
Kudos: 3





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> As always- I own nothing but a car with close to 30,000 miles and a crapton of student loans. You're more than welcome to the loans.
> 
> No beta. I struggled with this one, and it's actually being posted after the second work in the series- but I guess this is as good as it will get for now.

Naming their son after the eldest Winchester brother hadn’t been a question. The moment the sonogram showed that they were having a boy, the couple knew his first name without a doubt. They struggled with middle names, having so many individuals to choose from, but finally settled on “Jacob.” It was their way of honoring Jack, the “brother” the young Winchester would never meet in person but would always be around. The new addition quickly became known as “DJ.” When he held his son for the first time, Sam’s heart broke all over again. It took away a piece of him, knowing that his big brother would never hold his nephew. He would never teach his son the things he taught Sam: how to throw a baseball or shoot a gun. He would never give him his first (crappy) beer. Sam made a silent promise to his son in that moment- he would raise him with the same love his own brother had raised Sam with.

Finding out their second child was a girl made the choice of a name more difficult. The couple’s extended family was filled with strong women, and when the time came to give birth they still hadn’t settled on a name.

But then their daughter was born with a shout a head full of red curls, they instantly knew her name: Rowena Cassandra. It seemed contradictory, naming their daughter after the Queen of Hell and an angel. But it was fitting, considering both had sacrificed themselves for the world. Her family frequently called her “Cassie,” but like her father with “Sammy” it was a privilege she only allowed to close family. 

The couple never spoke of the times they would enter their daughters room and the faint smell of brimstone lingered. They didn’t question when their youngest developed an interest in witchcraft and quickly became strong at spell working. They were unsurprised when their daughter revealed that she had frequent contact with the Queen of Hell.

DJ both doted on and tortured his younger sister. When his wife would worry about the ferocity of their prank wars, Sam would smile and tell her of the ones he had with his own brother.He told her about the nair in his shampoo and gluing his brother’s hand to a bottle of beer. These stories were kept between the couple- the siblings were creative enough by themselves without adding to their resources. 

DJ lived up to his namesake- fiercely loyal, sometimes silly, and with a love of pie and 80’s rock that could only be explained by genetics. He was observant, more so than most outside of the family realized. He could see the moments when his father missed his brother, the sadness in his dad’s eyes when he looked at the Impala (rarely driven, but kept in perfect condition) or when a song came on the radio. It was in those moments, DJ knew he would love his baby sister as fiercely as the Winchester before him loved his father.


End file.
